Joker's Big Surprise Part 2
by TwilightJD146
Summary: Since everyone told me to continue Joker's Big Surprise, here's part two. Warning! Passionate Joker and Harley reading below!


"Mistah J, calm down! You're over reacting!" Harley Quinn tried to calm her boyfriend/the father of her future child, the Joker, but he just continued to scream.

The thought of Gothem's Menace of Madness with a child horrified him. He finally stopped after ten minutes. "I'm _over reacting?!?!" _questioned Joker as he gasped for air. His head hit the wood floor as he laid on his back. Harley laid beside him and wrapped her arm around his body. He was calmer. "How the hell did this happen?"

Harley started to laugh. "Oh, you made this happen Puddin'!" she giggled.

"Oh, shut up! I know what happen! It was the biggest mistake of my life!" Joker stated as his voice grew louder again.

He looked at Harley. Her eyes started to fill with tears as her lower lip quivered. He stared into her eyes. _Why am I saying this? This isn't how I feel about her. I love her. I'm proud of what we did, but was it right? I need to fix this. _Joker's thoughts floated around in his head, hitting against each other. "Harley," he began. "I didn't mean it that way. You know how much I love you. It's just…a child…now…us. I wanted more time to terrorize before I retire and have a family. I'm twenty-eight years old. I'm just not ready. I'm sorry."

Harley started to ball out tears. She could speak. Joker could even look at her. He looked up at the ceiling and slammed his fist on the floor. Harley ran her hand across his hair. He started to frown.

Harley woke up the next morning by herself in Joker's bedroom. She found a note next to her written in blood. "That clown probably reconsidered the situation and now he's throwing a party with Ivy and Two-Face and eep!" Harley was talking to herself. She picked up that trait from Joker.

She ran down to the layer, the note still in her hands. "Mistah J! Where are you Puddin'!" She searched for Joker everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. Her hand crumpled the note. She finally looked at it. It said: 'Harley, my love. I'm sorry but I can't handle our mistake. I must carry on with my work without you. Good-bye, my little jester. –J.'

She started to cry again, harder than every before. "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

Joker broke into every bank and jewelry store in Gothem. He shot anyone who stood in his way; it wasn't the time to make jokes. Joker was mad, but never this mad. He wanted Batman to get him and throw him in Arkham. He wanted to escape and run off and let Gothem forget about him. He wanted to abandon Harley. It was a heart wrenching decision that needed to be done.

Batman finally showed up after Joker's last robbery. "You've really done it this time, Joker."

"Good. Take me to Arkham and lock me up for good, Batfreak. I'm not in the mood of making jokes today." Joker held out his hands as Batman tied him up. He was finally caught.

Joker escaped from Arkham four days after he was captured. Though, he didn't leave like he planned to. He traveled back to his base and went into his layer. Joker silently looked for Harley as he deposed of all the ripped picture and some of the broken glass covering the floor. He walked into his bedroom and found Harley lying face down covered in blood. Broken glass and bloody knives were scattered everywhere. Joker was horrified. He fell to his knees on the side of the bed. There was a note next to Harley written in her cursive. He read it out loud. "My dearest Mistah J, if you have found me dead, you're too late. My life is empty without you, Puddin', so why live when you're not with me. I will always love you. –Harley."

The words haunted him. He couldn't live without Harley either. It was mad love. Joker lifted her head and pressed his lips to hers as hard as he could. "Oh, Harley," he said as he kissed her neck. "Why did this chaos have to happen between us?" Joker started to shed small tears.

He made his way back up to her lips. Tears slowly dripped onto her face. Then he felt something move. Someone was touching his back. She clutched onto his jacket and flipped him under her in reverse positions. Harley madly and passionately kissed Joker as he kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Harley as they heavily yet passionately made out. They fell on the floor still wrapped around each other. Finally, she pulled away. "Oh, Mistah J! I knew you would come back for me!"

"Harley, Harley, Harley…. HOW DARE YOU PULL A JOKE ON ME!!!!" screamed Joker. He got up off the floor and stared down at Harley. She came back up trying to hold back tears.

"Puddin', I'm sorry! I just wanted to show you that I could be almost as good a trickster as you!"

"There's only one clown prince in this town, and you're lookin' at him!" He smacked Harley in the face and she fell to the floor. "Listen to me, Harley, you will never in your entire life trick me again! Understand?"

Joker kicked Harley. She was too weak to fight back. All she could do was nod her head yes. He reached down, picked her up off the floor, and held her to his chest.

"I promise never again Puddin'," said Harley as Joker swayed back and forth. "Um, Mistah J, there is one thing I do need to tell you now."

"What is that, my little jester?" said Joker. He started to smile.

"Well, the truth is," started Harley. Joker pulled her off him and held her shoulders as he stared into her eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore. "Mistah J, I'm not going to have a baby."

Joker stared at her, shock covering his face. "Is this another one of you're DAMN TRICKS HARLEY QUINN!?!?!" His voice echoed through the room.

Harley looked at him in shame. "Yes sir. Mistah J, I promise! Never again!" she said still being held hostage by Joker's hands.

"HARLEY, THAT WAS THE most attractive and funniest attempt to get my attention yet." Harley was puzzled. _What? I thought he would be angry with me, but he's happy that I had a good, er, great plan and joked him. I'm good! _thought Harley.

"I love you and your convoluted plans, Harley," whispered Joker as he started to smile again.

"I love you too, Puddin'," whispered Harley.

Joker pulled Harley back against his body. He pushed his lips to hers and started to kiss passionately again. They felled onto the wood floor and landed with a thud. It was a day neither of them would ever forget.

THE END


End file.
